


His Car in Your Driveway

by Zig_Zag_F1



Series: You Love Him [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anger, Exes, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Pain, Post-Break Up, Sad, Short, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zig_Zag_F1/pseuds/Zig_Zag_F1
Summary: Max sees someone else spending time with Daniel.





	His Car in Your Driveway

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but the song You Love Him by Brighten made me want to write things based on each line so here I am. You don't have to listen to the song though, or read the fics in order.
> 
> This is line 1, if anyone cares to know.

_"What do I do when I'm all messed up 'cause I see his car in your driveway..."_

It was there again.

For the past five times Max had driven by Daniel's house, (they were all just accidental, just on the way, just on his route) he had seen the same thing: a red Ferrari. A particular red Ferrari. 

_Charles Leclerc's Ferrari._

And every time he saw it, he felt the same raw emotion coming up in his throat and he told himself he had to stop driving by Dan's house. He had to stop torturing himself. Move on. 

After all, Dan was certainly moving on just fine. Max swallowed the rage he felt at even thinking about how easily it seemed like Daniel had gotten over him and started hanging out with Charles. "It's not like that," Dan tried to tell him the one time he had brought it up and tried to talk to him. The one time they'd talked at all since the night Daniel ended things.

_"You're a wonderful person Max. But you and I...we're toxic together," he said._

_"Toxic? What the fuck, you don't get to say that shit. I've tried to make this work, even now. You're the one who hasn't wanted to work at it anymore," Max was nearly shouting._

_"Max, listen to yourself. You don't talk to me like you used to. I don't talk to you like we used to. You can't even manage to say you miss me in front of the cameras..."_

_"Fuck you Daniel. I've poured all my efforts into this and it's still not enough."_

Daniel didn't fight him. Max knew he had made up his mind by this point. And that wasn't fair, nothing about this was fair, he wasn't even given a chance to convince Daniel to stay.

Yet, Max knew that it wasn't because Daniel didn't care. Even through his rage, he could see that this was hard on Dan too. But that was before Charles started turning up at Dan's place all the time. Now it seemed like he practically lived there, and Max hated it. He circled the block in spite of himself and found himself pulled up on the side of the road across from Dan's, putting the car in park, and just staring at the Ferrari in the driveway, eyes blurring with what he told himself was rage, not pain.

He contemplated getting out of his Aston, running across the street, banging on Daniel's door...

Then he thought about taking the tire iron out of the trunk and smashing the windows in on that damn red Ferrari, _there, stop mocking me._

He thought about just driving away, and he knew he should, but he hesitated just an instant, and it was an instant too long, because one of the garage doors began to open and Daniel and Charles appeared, laughing with each other like something unbelievably funny had just happened.

Max thought that they might as well have been laughing at him. But they didn't look at him, not at all, they were looking at each other, and Daniel said something else, and Charles threw back his head and laughed and Dan looked at him, laughing himself. 

_He looks at Charles like he used to look at me, but even more intensely. _And Max felt sick.

Charles tipped his head at Dan like he was teasing him, and Dan responded by grabbing him and tickling him, Charles struggling to escape, both of them laughing even more, neither of them noticing Max at all.

And then Dan stopped tickling Charles and instead tilted his head up slightly and kissed him, both of them leaning against the red Ferrari. When they parted, Dan ran his fingers through Charles' hair and Charles caught his hand and smiled at him like he put the stars in the sky. Daniel was teasing again, lifting Charles' hand to his lips and kissing his fingers, and Charles shook his hand loose and pretended to be offended before suddenly giving Daniel another quick kiss on the cheek, sliding into the driver's seat of that red Ferrari, and starting the engine. Daniel reached through the rolled down window and Max couldn't see what he was doing, but he already felt nauseous enough. 

Charles backed out of the driveway and pulled away in the opposite direction of Max, which he was particularly thankful for. He felt a pang of guilt, knowing he shouldn't be here, shouldn't be intruding, shouldn't be trying to see Daniel. Not like this. 

He straightened up, preparing to leave as he watched Dan walking towards the house again. He should go home. He really should. But as Max put the car in drive, Daniel looked back for an instant, and their eyes met. Max froze for only an instant before stepping on the gas and flying down the street, watching him disappear in his rearview mirror and choking back emotion.

He should've known better. He would do better. No more driving by Daniel's. It's better not to know who's car might be there.

Better not to know who Daniel spends his time with now. It doesn't matter. 

The only thing that matters in Max's head is that Daniel no longer spends time with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I know that was mean.


End file.
